Hand held, electrically operated depilatory devices are known in the art and are utilized for removing human body hairs for cosmetic and other purposes. In general, such devices operate by engaging a subject's body hair through a rotating member which member engages and applies a removal force to body hair for uprooting the same. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,375.
The effectiveness of the depilatory device depends in part on the manipulation of the device by the user, e.g., placement and movement of the device with respect to body hairs to be removed. Body hairs can exhibit characteristics which render initial and even subsequent placement and manipulation of the device ineffective. Some individuals have body hair which tends to be light colored and difficult to see for placement of the device. Body hairs also exhibit a tendency to crop or lay over thus neutralizing to an extent the ability of the gripping member of the depilatory device to engage and remove the hair. The device must be repeatedly scanned over a body site to fully crop the subject's body hairs.